1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having a communication hold function.
2. Related Background Art
In holding communication in a prior art system, a holding telephone set or a private switcher or button telephone system sends a holding tone to a held telephone set to inform the recipient operator of a hold state. The recipient operator at the held telephone set listens to the holding tone while he/she puts a handset to his/her ear, and he/she can know when the hold state is released by the extinguishment of the holding tone, or by hearing a voice of an operator at the holding telephone set. The operator at the held telephone set does not know when the holding will be released and he/she has to wait while he/she holds the handset.